


Fists of Justice

by Okami01



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daydreaming, Fantasizing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: When asked what Makoto would wish for if she was being selfish and indulgent, her response is different than expected.For Makoto Week 2020! Day 7 - Showtime
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Kudos: 5
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	Fists of Justice

Makoto isn't used to party games. She isn't used to parties. Try as she might to be a quick study, to adapt to things the best she can, uncharted territory is a tricky business. 

" If you have one wish, what would you wish for," Futaba says. 

" That doesn't seem like such a hard question," Makoto says. " World peace."

" Oh well, that's boring." 

" What sort of answer did ya expect our prez to give. It's pretty predictable. 

" Ryuji, " Ann says. " That's rude. "

" I'm just saying. And aren't genie's supposed to grant three wishes?"

Futaba sticks out her tongue. " Having one wish makes it more important."

Makoto now feels determined to defend her answer. "It's easier to achieve your other goals when peace has been achieved."

" And what other goals are those?"

Makoto shrugs.

" I'm gonna rephrase my question."

" You cannot do that," argues Yusuke.   
Futaba continues.   
" Well, no one's satisfied with that answer." 

She looks over at Akira, who nods. Before she asks a different question. 

" If you had one selfish wish, what would it be?"

Makoto thinks, she really does. 

It's embarrassing but clearly, if she doesn't give a better answer this will never go away. She regrets not picking dare. 

" Do you remember that movie we saw last week? The one based on the book series? That Makoto has been a diehard fan of sense forever.

" I… I wish I could be more like that heroine." She says in a strange, almost dream-like voice. 

" It's silly… I mean ah… I should really focus on being a better person myself. Winning marcel arts tournaments and getting stronger. Metaverse stuff. Shooting."

"That's sorta terrifying," Ryuji mutters to no one in particular. 

" Futaba stands and makes a motion with her hands. "Makoto, Twin fists of Justice. Tell us about it."

Makoto feels she may as well comply. 

___

There's a blur in the night. The girl runs around a top s building sprinting and jumping at the last second. Sometimes she rides her bike, though rarely on rooftops. It's noisy and potentially dangerous. Not for her but for the criminals she captures. 

She whizzes by in her leather suit, the criminals that she wants to catch in sight. They run in a group, money falling out of bags in their haste, littering the streets on top of everything else. 

The fight will be over quickly, she knows that much. Though you should never underestimate your opponents. No matter how vile or ill skilled they are. 

One of them hears here and reaches for their gun. She rolls go the side and leaps off the building, landing on all fours and lunging forward. She throws a pipe that she found on the ground, knocking the thieves gun away, before continuing to run forward. Punching and kicking her way into the grey. Trying not to kill. The evil of this world has made their choice. She's also made her own, to uphold the values of justice and to not kill unless absolutely necessary. 

She roundhouse kicks one in the skull, punches another in the shoulder, her knuckle braces draw blood. Her boots are stained with it.

____

It's a small price to pay for keeping her city safe. Being able to sleep at night means waking up sore and chasing villains. Hopefully one day the chase will end but even if it doesn't, the girl will keep running until she cannot anymore. 

And now, it isn't just about the people in the city or the good people of the world who she hasn't met yet. She's made friends, expanded her horizons. Learned things that she never knew that she could. Things that weren't from books or classes or seminars. Things that she never would have learned otherwise. 

Of course, her sister was important to her, as was upholding her father's legacy. But when she thought of her friends, she smiled, more than she used to. Even when they weren't there, improbable as it was, she knew they were with her.

The girl briefly lifted her mask, wiping sweat off her brow. 

She could.hear the din of police sirens. But if need be, she knows she can outrun those too. Those who fight for justice and poorly execute it. Or have lost their way in the darkness. 

She ties up the thieves, tells them to repent from their cells, and is off again. Running a top building's, back to her motorcycle then back to uphold justice. 

___

In real life, Makoto leans up against the concrete of the school roof. She finishes her story and opens up her eyes to face her classmates… her real-life friends who look at her with mixed expressions of bewilderment. 

" Well," Haru says. " I believe that's a fantastic wish."

Akira gives an especially encouraging nod.

Yusuke is sketching profusely now but he nods as well, muttering something about the vividness of dreams. 

" Um ah, thank you. I just think it would be nice to wish away the evil or the world but unfortunately, it may crop back up. There needs to be someone that's always there to help. Johanna… Pope Joan… Even though the people wouldn't accept her help if they really knew who she was, she helped them anyway and was rewarded for it… Hopefully at least. After her death. People shouldn't be killed for trying to help though."

Makoto is sort of startled with herself once again. She's been talking for so long and her face heats again. 

Futaba laughs, jerking her back to reality. Makoto blushes. 

" You sure know a lot about that."

" She's my persona so… I felt as though I wanted to learn about her."

" Dang, even though you know all these crazy facts your still a badass." 

" Ryuji," Ann scolds. " What? It was a compliment. Even though your a nerd, you can still jump off a building's and stuff."

" I mean… it's only a dream."

" You do stuff like that in the metaverse all the time."

" You can't just yell about that," Morgana says from Akira's bag. " You're nosey and you'll get us all caught. 

" You're a cat! What do you care about getting caught anyway?"

" I am not a cat!"

Together, the lot of them seems pretty suspicious. But they're still a lot of fun.   
And as the conversation ebbs and turns into Morgana and Ryuji arguing once again, Makoto laughs. 

Dream or reality, her life is certainly different now. She's different. More open about her desires and happy to actually have desires outside of her studying. Which is of course still important.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Makoto Week! Thanks for reading!   
> Makoto is pretty cool so I wanted to write something for Makoto week. She's a nerd but also a badass.


End file.
